Naruto
by Namia-Angelic
Summary: This is the story you don't know. There was a girl. But they didn't tell you. If you want to know the true story, then go on. Read it. There is a surprise around every corner. Based on Naruto. OOC AU
1. Prelude

Prelude

The Land of the Dragon was at peace. Or so it seemed.

For the most part, it did seem to be at peace. It was the most serene of places in all of the lands. The Land of Dragon was neutral in all battles, and for that alone, some showed resentment towards them.

For it had the most powerful weapon of all, and refused to use it.

Its name was Angelic. It was the most powerful demon of all time, preferring to show itself in a golden hewed angel form, rather than any animal. The demon though, was unlike others. The fox demon, which has been told about so many times, was violent and powerful. Angelic was just as powerful, if not more, but she refused to fight. She said, creation was the thing we make, so why destroy it? She lived, strengthened, and powered the Land of Dragon.

The inhabitants of the Land of Dragon lived happily and in a tranquil form, living alone on one small island, shaped into nothing in particular. They preferred their lives that way. And it had been that way for hundreds of years.

Then, on an ordinary day—with the sun shinning brightly and children laughing with joy, two sacred children were born.

Both children were blessed by Angelic.

Angelic blessed one child with the lightest part of her soul, giving her half of her power, which was more then anyone could ever imagine. Another child, unknown to all, was blessed with the darkest half, giving it just as much power. No one ever found the child—and Angelic never told who that child was.

But the child she blessed openly was still kept well out of the spotlight, being sheltered in many ways by her family.

* * *

"Ninta, it's time you came inside!" a soft, but calling voice carried into the streets. A girl with long blonde hair, wearing a white dress lifted her head to respond, before she saw the carrier of the voice standing there before her.

"But Okasan, it's nearly twilight. Peyton-o-sama was supposed to be coming along anytime now! Can't I play outside just a little longer?" the girl begged standing up straight so she could face her mother if only a little better.

"When did the Prince say he was coming to visit?" the mother's eyes grew wide at her daughters words. Yes, her daughter and the Prince had always been the best of friends, since the very first time they set eyes on each other, but still. She would have liked to be prepared beforehand for His Highness.

"Ohh-kaah-saaan," the girl whined long and loud, "You've known for two whole days. You said he could only stay late when I asked if he could sleep over."

The mother remembered her sly little girls question suddenly, and let out a slow sigh to try and sooth her exasperation.

"Of course I remember Ninta, I was only teasing you. Wipe off your dress—then you may go wait down the road for him. And be careful!" The mother realized her daughter hadn't heard a word she said as she went running down the road to watch for her companion.

Ninta was practically jumping up and down from excitement. Peyton-o-sama hadn't been at her house in weeks. His mother had always insisted Ninta take the long walk to the Palace in the middle of the island even though Ninta lived near the bay.

And when the little boy came darting down the road, his robs billowing out, and his black hair flying with the wind, Ninta cried out with pleasure and rushed at him with open arms.

"Peyton-o-sama, I've missed you so much!" she cried out as their small arms wrapped around each other. Six year olds, at that stage of innocence, were still entitled to public affection in the Land of Dragon, and Ninta always milked it for all its worth.

"You saw me yesterday, Ninta-chan!" Peyton laughed hugging her back before pushing her back a foot or two.

"But yesterday seems like forever ago!" Ninta just couldn't keep still as she went soaring back down toward her house. Peyton could barely keep up.

"Not really. It was only a few hours," Peyton had been taught to keep his affection hidden, deep, deep within him. And so he did, even with his very best friend.

Ninta laughed loudly though, with joy as she pushed open the door to her house.

"Ohh-kaah-saaan, is Peyton-o-sama staying for dinner?" Ninta called into the house as she skipped around her living room absentmindedly. Peyton neatly placed himself on a cushion and waited for an invitation to speak.

"I suppose he could if he would like too," Ninta's mother walked into the living room, stepping around a blissful Ninta wearing an apron and carrying a mixing bowl, "But only if you calm down some. You're going to summon all the chakra in the house if you keep up that."

The last part was under her mother's breath, as Ninta only new she was powerful with her chakra. Ninta let out a disappointed sigh before plopping down besides Peyton on the cushion beside him.

"Yes Okasan," she responded politely, but her mother sensed her impatience and couldn't help herself and smiled.

"Your Otousan and Yaoui will be home soon. Then you'll have to get in your kimono for the festival," Her mother declared from the kitchen.

"Why can't I wear what I'm wearing now?" Ninta whined from where she sat, gaining a disapproving nudge from Peyton.

"Because you got it all dirty from the mud outside. You'll change, or I'll change you," her mother sent her a glare from the kitchen doorway before stumbling back into her work. Ninta sighed letting her shoulders drop.

"I heard my Okasan say that ANBU from the Leaf Village will be at the festival," Peyton whispered to her, not willing to let his friends feelings drop.

"I know. My Okasan's brother, Kakashi-ojisama, is an ANBU. He promised when he got here he'd buy me a chocolate ice cream from the first vendor that had them," Ninta cheered a bit after thinking about seeing her uncle that very night.

"I didn't know you were related to any ANBU!"

"You also didn't know I wanted to become a ninja,"

Peyton was just about speechless at this. In all the years he had known Ninta, she had never shown an interest in being a Jounin. She had picked wild flowers at the side of the road. She had chased after stray puppies at random. She had been downright girly, and now she wanted to fight big bad guys that the Land of Dragon despised.

"You can't Ninta! You'd be a disgrace! You know what my Otousan thinks of Jounin! He would banish you! And besides, you're Onee-san died in your Okasan's arms only a year ago! You can't let that happen again! You know you're Nii-san already plans to become one as well! Why do you have to too?" Peyton had to remind himself it was polite to stay seated, and remind himself again that manners were required of a Prince, whether they were comfortable or not.

Ninta gritted her teeth and thought about responding before she finally did. When she did, she used her words carefully.

"I want to become a Jounin. You can't stop me. I feel it inside me. I don't know why. But I know I have to be a Ninja, Peyton-o-sama. Angelic wants me to be,"

"Angelic wants peace," Peyton could not believe they were going over this. The only reason he knew so much was because it was…beaten into him.

"Then I will bring it. And to you, Peyton-o-sama,"

Peyton only stared at his friend. What more could he say to her.

"Dinner!" Ninta's mother called impatiently as both the children rushed up and into the dining room.

* * *

The festivities were under way, and the Uharuhi family was laughing and cheerfully dashing through the streets from vendor to vendor, entertaining the small girl who wanted to see everything.

"Ojisama!" Ninta cried out as Kakashi encircled her in his arms. His small joy could be found in the small child, although at all other times he hid it well.

"Konichiwa Kirer. I missed you," he kissed the top of her head softly as she nuzzled her head into his neck, "Is this a new kimono you've got on?" he asked pushing her back so he could examine her purple flowered kimono. Her mother had obviously spent a lot of money on it, but the ribbon was already unraveled and Ninta was dusted with small amounts of dirt.

"Okasan bought it for me. I'm supposed to say it is very pretty and arigato. I don't want too," Ninta pushed out her lips, speaking her mind to her beloved uncle.

"Ah, I see," he chuckled scooping her up once again, "I think my Taisetsu is a lovely little flower,"

"Hey," a man with a smug face walked up holding Kakashi's sister by the waist, "That's my line."

"Too late, it seems to already have been used," Kakashi didn't show he was smirking, but the one person he loved to make fun of was his sister's husband, Ojaka-sama, even though he was his superior.

"That's too bad, isn't it Nehchah?" Ojaka asked with a smile, scooping his daughter from his brother-in-law.

"It's so good to see you Kakashi-otouto-san," Ninta's mother teased. Kakashi only hugged her.

"No more children to announce? My Taisetsu was your last?" Kakashi pulled away, putting his sister into a fit of giggles.

"Iie. No more children Kakashi. Too much has been lost by me, only so much gained," she closed her eyes a moment, remembering her bleeding Amaya lying lifeless in her arms.

"That was not your fault Hoshiko. You know that," Kakashi whispered this, getting caught back up in the morbid past, "Let us be in the now for awhile."

Hoshiko nodded, hiding her soberness and smiling at her daughter and her husband.

For quite awhile they all watched the parade, ate ice cream, and did whatever Ninta requested they did. As the night began to wind down, Ninta was able to talk to Peyton with his parents, and then they separated again. Ojaka was just beginning to suggest they head home when they began to hear shouting.

"Okasan!" a lean boy with the blonde hair to match Ninta ran up to them.

"Yaoui, you made it! It's a little late though. No matter. I thought you would have work in the Leaf Village!" Hoshiko embraced her son, not aware of the urgency burning in his eyes.

"Not now Okasan! There is urgent news!" he flashed his father a quick and meaningful gaze as he pushed his mother away.

"What is it Yaoui?" his father asked intently, handing Ninta back over to Kakashi.

"The—The Sound Village, they—they're coming. They're coming to fetch the _children_," Yaoui sent a burning glance at his small sister who was completely oblivious. He was glad for it.

"That's not possible! They signed a treaty to leave them be!" Ojaka growled, "And what does the Ouja plan to do of this?"

"Nothing," Yaoui whispered, "He says to let them have the children, or perish. He just wants what he thinks is 'peace',"

Ojaka and Hoshiko exchanged one glance and in that one glance was a universe of speech, of love, of telling.

"You know what to do. You remember how we planned it,"

"No," it was not a response to what he was saying, but a denial to what was happening.

Kakashi disappeared into the shadows with Ninta in his arms still whispering, "Meet me at the docks Hoshiko,"

"You have to, Ai," he took her shoulders and kissed her forehead, "You knew this would happen someday."

"No," she whispered again wrapping her arms around her husband and forcing the world to depart, "No I didn't. I thought I had wished it away. Angelic wanted peace, so I believed we would have it. How can a child be a weapon, Ojaka?"

"I don't know Hoshiko, but we have to protect her as best as we can,"

She lived in this one moment, for this one simple treasure of holding him for one last time in either of their lives.

"Ai, go now. Your Otouto waits with Ninta. She needs you now more then anything,"

"You promised we would live together forever," her eyes filled with tears, but she forced them to stay back. She would have a steady hand until they left.

"In our hearts, Ai. You must go now. Aishiteru," he whispered in her ear, kissing her full on the lips, before darting off between the crowds. Hoshiko stood there a few moments longer, letting one single tear slip over. She would shed many many more for him after she got away.

After she got to there last daughter.

She would die herself before she watched her last daughter die. She would not let it happen. She would have Ninta live.

"Aishiteru," she whispered.

* * *

The boat pushed off the dock, a secret escape for Ninta when the time came, but she didn't understand what was going on.

"Why are we leaving Otousan? Otousan would want to come with!" Ninta declared standing at the edge of the boat watching the bright lights of the festival.

"Otousan will come soon," her mother told her, her body shaking. Ninta didn't understand this either. Her Okasan was always happy, cheery, making sarcastic comments to either her, her Nii-san, or her Otousan.

"What about Peyton-o-sama?" Ninta continued to watch the goings on of the fading village.

"You will see him again…someday,"

Ninta let it be and curled up next to her mother, trying to comfort her. As mother and daughter fell asleep together Kakashi stayed awake with Yaoui to steer and take care of the boat.

They were they only ones who heard the tortured screams as the Land of Dragon were slaughtered. Kakashi looked away in agony, and continued on to the Leaf Village.


	2. Chapter One: I like girls

Chapter One: I like girls

The wind pushed the empty swing. The school was uninhabited, for now. A child wishing to be early, raced by the unnoticed swing, only to go plowing into the newer ones on the playground. He let out a cheerful laugh as he threw his backpack off and swung high in the air. His brother had taught him the week before how to pump his legs back and forth.

Uchiha Sasuke loved his life at six years old.

Well just about anyways. He could do without the constant flocking of girls, and the annoyance of Uzumaki Naruto, but otherwise everything seemed grand.

"Ohh-kaah-saaan!" he heard a small girl whine. He had actually never heard that voice before, but the whining was a bad sign in itself. He turned his head to see if he could catch a glimpse of whoever might be there, he wanted to make sure it wasn't the cotton candy haired girl, or the pig.

"You have to go to school Ninta!" a woman dragged a blonde haired child up the walk grudgingly; "It's the only way we can live in the Uchiha complex!"

They lived in his complex? Since when? He had seen a couple people move in, but it had been a teenage boy and an older looking woman, not a girl his age! He watched the girl though. Although she had blonde hair like the pig, she wore it differently, and had a different eye shape and color. Her eyes were violet.

"I don't want to live in the Uchiha complex! I want to go back to Dragon Island!"

"How many times have I told you we can't do that?"

"Why not?" Ninta's voice was accusing as her Okasan stopped in the middle of the road. Sasuke felt tension between them, and wanted to say something to break it, but no words came to mind. After all they probably wouldn't have heard him either way. He only wanted to watch and see what would happen.

"Because I said so," he barely heard Ninta's Okasan say this, but he could still make out the words if he thought carefully.

"You _always_ say that! I bet you're lying! I bet you hate me so much you're never going to let me see Otousan again or Peyton-o-sama! Well if you hate me so much Okasan I hate you too!" Ninta sobbed. Sasuke's mouth dropped wide open. No one he had ever known had ever spoken to their mother like that, especially a girl who was supposed to love them so much.

Ninta snatched her hand away from her mother and sauntered over to the playground with a dark cloud over her head. Sasuke wasn't so sure his morning was about to go as planned.

"Aishiteru," he heard her mother sigh, but Ninta gave no sign of hearing her.

Ninta marched rigidly to the spinning wheel Sasuke had watched the girls play on before while giggling and flirting with the boys in their classes.

Ninta just looked angry.

"Stop staring at me!" she snapped when she caught sight of him. She knew he had probably caught wind of the entire fight exchanged between her and her Okasan, and she couldn't have cared less. She didn't like boys yet, and wanted this one to go away.

Sasuke still stared though. The girl was different. He had gathered that much.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked leaping off the swing. Ninta just glared at him when he landed on his feet.

"Who are _you?_" she hissed.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Now, what's your name?" Sasuke insisted stepping up to her. He wanted to know, before anyone else knew who she was. He wanted to be her friend before Kiba or Naruto could get a hold of her. He couldn't exactly explain the feeling in his gut, but he remembered his Nii-san always telling him to go on impulse.

"Uharuhi Ninta," her resentment seemed to inch a bit away, "Why do you want to know?"

" 'Cause," he smiled. That didn't give her the answer she wanted though.

Giving him a disapproving look she stood up and smirked over at the building.

"When does school start?" she asked.

"In about ten minutes. The other kids might get here in about five minutes. I'm always early. What classes are you taking?" Sasuke asked quickly, blushing because he never really talked this much, especially to a girl.

"Why?"

"Well don't tell me your taking all of the girly ones,"

"What are the girly ones?"

"There's flower arrangements and cooking. That kind of stuff,"

"I already know how to cook,"

"The teachers don't care,"

"I'm not taking any of the girly classes,"

"You're taking all of the boy ones?"

Ninta nodded.

Intrigued suddenly, he gave Ninta a small smile.

"Do you think the grown ups will let you?" he asked her as she began to move the wheel right and left.

Ninta was silent in thought. For one, boys never talked to her. Payton-o-sama only did because he was royal and she had Angelic's chakara in her.

"I hope so," she responded quietly. Sasuke sat down next to her on the wheel.

"Where'd you come from?"

Ninta stiffened on the subject.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

Sasuke realized it was very unlike him to ask anyone but Itachi or Iruka-sensei questions. But the girl was interesting, and he wanted to know almost everything about her. He shrugged off her answer, and opened his mouth to repeat the question.

"Sasuke-teme, who are you talking to?" a familiar voice sounded as a small blonde boy stepped onto the playground. Sasuke groaned aloud as Ninta turned to the new boy.

"Go away Naruto," Sasuke sighed. He didn't like to be mean to anyone but the girls. And that was only to get them to go away. He definitely did not want Naruto taking interest in Ninta.

"Whatever Sasuke-teme. Hi," the boy named Naruto greeted Ninta with a wide smile, "Are you new here?"

Ninta bit back a sour 'Obviously moron', and tried to reflect his kindness.

"Yes, I'm Uharuhi Ninta. It's nice to meet you."

"You too! I'm Uzmaki Naruto!" he grinned sheepishly as Sasuke smirked beside them, "It's really nice here in the Leaf Village! I bet you'll like it! Iruka-sensei is pretty cool too! Although he teaches really boring lessons about chakara and everthing. You probably won't be interested. Most of the girls take flower arrangement classes and cooking and girl stuff. I don't know about you but—"

"Naruto," Sasuke warned as Ninta scooted closer to him in defense of Naruto's rambling. Obvioulsy she had never met someone as hyper active as him.

"I'm not taking any of the girly classes," Ninta explained expecting Naruto to break out into a new ramble.

"Oi! Naruto!" Two other boys were walking up. One was tan and had red markings on his cheek, the other wore a sunglasses and a shirt that covered half of his face.

"Bye Ninta-chan!" Naruto raced off without a second glance.

"He's kind of weird," Sasuke explained with a nervous chuckle.

"You think?" Ninta asked turning to him with a half smile. Sasuke laughed at that and marveled in his easy attempt of making her smile.

"W-Would you mind telling me who everyone is?" Ninta asked as more and more kids began to race onto the playground, "Just so I don't have to be introduced to absolutely everyone."

Sasuke gave a smile and agreed.

Ninta learned the boy with the red marks was named Kiba. The boy with the sunglasses was Shino. The girl who Kiba kept following around with short black hair was Hyugga Hinata. She was an heiress. The boy with the ponytail was Shikamaru. The chubby little boy with chips was Choji. The pink haired girl was refered to by Sasuke as 'Sakura-demon'. That had made Ninta laugh softly. But she went into hysterics when Sasuke had told her about 'Ino-pig'.

"That's mean Sasuke," Ninta poked him with a laugh. Sasuke laughed as well and poked her back.

"Sasuke-kun!" they both heard the cries, but only Sasuke scrambled up.

"What's wrong?" Ninta asked standing up after him.

"That's them," Sasuke explained looking around for a hiding place.

"Oh," Ninta turned around to spot two girls racing towards them with arms outstretched and love written all over their faces. She was suddenly grabbed by the hand and lugged off behind a near by tree.

"Isn't it good they like you?" Ninta asked quietly as they crouched down.

"No!" Sasuke growled waiting for the girls to stop looking for him, "I don't like girls."

Ninta hesitated as she watched her new friend. Didn't like girls? Well that was downright strange of him. But what could she do? It wasn't as if she actually…She didn't like him at all. She couldn't get attached here.

She wanted to go home.

But still…she couldn't help but wonder.

"I'm a girl," Ninta mentioned quietly looking away. Sasuke clued in suddenly and looked back at her with a flourishing smile.

"I guess I do like girls."


	3. Chapter Two: The 'Best', next to you

**Chapter Two: The 'Best', next to you**

"Class, I'd like you all to meet Uharuhi Ninta," Iruka-sensei introduced her with a wave and a smile. The entire class waved and echoed, "Konichiwa!"

Ninta felt herself inch back from them and mumbled the greeting in return. Sasuke motioned from the back of the class with an encouraging thumb up, which she shook her head at.

"Would you like to tell us where you've moved from Ninta?" Iruka seemed polite enough, but Ninta hadn't trusted grown ups since she got here. She didn't want to tell him anything about the Dragon Island. But she couldn't very tactfully say that now could she?

"I lived on Dragon Island." Ninta stated plainly. When Iruka tried to prod for more with a smile, Ninta returned it with a glare. She knew people of Leaf Village thought Dragon Island was only a legend. Her mother already thought they were the talk of the town; she really didn't want to encourage them. He prodded no longer, and assigned her a seat next to Uzumaki Naruto.

Ninta supposed it could have been worse as she took the seat next to the wide smiled boy. She could be stuck next to Sakura, or Ino. From all the things Sasuke had told her, she didn't particularly like them. He hadn't said a lot about Naruto though, and hoped for the best.

"Konichiwa Ninta-chan!" Naruto greeted kindly. Ninta gave a small smile in return as Iruka began to explain the lesson for the day.

After a few minutes of being bored to death, Ninta felt a wad of paper hit the back of her head.

She blew her bangs out of her face as an outward notion of her irritation, and looked over her shoulder to glare at Sasuke. She didn't want to get in trouble on her first day of school.

Sasuke only gave that heart-breaking smile of his and motioned for her to go ahead and pick up the paper.

Ninta watched the Sensei for a moment, and when he turned towards the black board she ducked down under her seat and retrieved the paper ball.

She kept it neatly on her lap when she came back up and acted as though she were listening, even though with her hands she was untwisting the tangle of paper on her knees.

"What's that?" Naruto whispered in question, peeking over from his seat.

"What does it look like?" Ninta hissed through her teeth, thoroughly confused on how Sasuke got the paper into this tight little ball. She couldn't get it undone.

"Sasuke-teme never passes notes to girls," Naruto told her.

"I'm not a girl. I'm a _young lady,_" Ninta responded, using the tone her mother always took while addressing her when she was in trouble. Naruto gave a 'humph' and went back to his feigned sleeping. But Ninta knew he was actually interested.

Finally after untwisting the paper enough she read in scribbled six year old handwriting 'Do you want to snek out of clas?'

Ninta shot a bland look of contempt over her shoulder at Sasuke and mouthed 'No'.

"But Naruto and Kiba do it all the time!" Sasuke whispered loudly, catching a lot of attention from the girls around him.

"I don't want to get in trouble," Ninta responded hushed, peering at the Sensei cautiously as she whispered.

"We won't! I promise!"

"But—"

"Sasuke! Ninta! Would you like to share that with the class?" Iruka-sensei asked finally catching them, as their whispering had blown out into full talking.

As the class began to snicker Sasuke prepared to give a stuttered response, but Ninta broke in before he could.

"No, that's why we were whispering," Ninta told him seriously. Iruka-sensei's face went bright red as the class burst out laughing at her comment. Sasuke smiled at her excuse, but she didn't even as much as glance as him.

"Well, don't do it again!" Iruka commanded, silencing the class and returning to the lesson. No matter what after that, Sasuke could not catch Ninta's attention.

That was, until Iruka told them it was now time for outdoor training.

"Ninta, I know you're not used to this, so Sasuke will teach you, since he is best in class," Iruka addressed her as they all picked out dull Kunai and led a line out to the marked tree outside.

"The best in the class hmmm?" Ninta asked him as he picked out one for her.

"Yep, my brother gives me personal training all the time." Sasuke smiled.

"That's nice." Ninta nodded thinking of her own brother and how that morning he had talked non-stop about the Chunnin exams. He had seemed very excited about them, but wouldn't let her in on it.

"Come on, I'll show you how it's done," Sasuke led her to the front of the line, where six year old girls giggled, waiting for their Prince to show off, and six year old boys played with bugs in a mud whole nearby.

Sasuke took aim, and let his Kunai go flying at the target, hitting only a few inches from the true mark. The girls cheered in unison at their hero, but Ninta only tilted her head curiously.

"Am I supposed to hit it right where you did?" Ninta asked.

"No," Sasuke blushed noting his mistake, "You're supposed to get it right in the middle of the circle."

Ninta nodded again.

She took the Kunai confidently out of his hand and aimed.

"Like this?" she asked. Sasuke nodded in approval.

She flicked out her wrist and her Kunai went flying.

Right into the middle of the circle.

The whole class was opened mouthed at this, even Ninta.

"I-I-"

"Good job Ninta!"

"Wow that was perfect!"

"That was really cool!"

Sasuke peered at her anxious figure, wondering why she wasn't reveling in the praise.

"What happened today?" Sasuke asked as they waited for Sasuke's older brother after school.

"What do you mean?" Ninta asked not looking up at him and drawing a picture in the mud with a stick.

"Today, you did really well. Everyone even told you so. But you felt bad," Sasuke tried to explain it as best as he could from his six year old mind.

"I wanted to make a mistake," Ninta explained after a few moments.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be Mary Sue. If you're perfect, you're never learning. Never growing. I should have made a mistake so I could grow more."

Sasuke stared at her.

"But now you're the best. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No. Because I'm not the best."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm the best, next to you," Ninta smiled over at him, "You can grow. You can move forward. You can learn. I'm always just gonna hit that one spot on the circle. I think that kind of stinks. Don't you?"

Sasuke still stared over at her in shock. He had never thought about it that way.


	4. Chapter Three: A lot in common

**Chapter Three: A lot in common**

Sasuke panted after the brutal workout with his brother.

"You're still not hitting all the targets," Itachi sighed leaning against one of the farther tree's.

"I'm working on it," Sasuke told him, "There's still room to grow."

"Who told you that?" Itachi inquired glaring at his little brother, "You keep saying it."

"My new friend, Ninta," Sasuke panted, remembering that he had told his brother about his friend six to seven times at home alone.

"Does Ninta know he has a girly name?"

"Ninta is a girl Nii-san," Sasuke laughed at his brother, who grumbled and closed his eyes.

"You've never been interested in girls before,"

"Ninta's different."

"Really? Like how?"

"Like she doesn't like me. And she doesn't think I'm pretty. And she isn't like all of the other girls. And she isn't taking any of the girly classes like cooking or flower picking or whatever it is they seem to find fun,"

Itachi slowly opened his eyes, trying to remember the new family that had moved into the complex. The…Uharuhi's, he thought. They had come from the Dragon Island, a mere legend to the rest of Hidden Leaf.

But Itachi had been studying it for some time now.

"Uharuhi Ninta?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"She lives in our complex,"

"Yeah, she moved in awhile ago,"

Itachi nodded again.

"Can I meet her?" Itachi asked looking at his brother pick up the stray Kunais that had been misaimed.

"Why?"

"You talk about her like she's the best thing in the world."

"She thinks she's best,"

"Is that so?"

"Next to me anyway,"

Itachi laughed.

"Wouldn't that make her like the other girls? Thinking you're perfect?"

"No, she says that I'm not perfect, and that's why I'm best. Because I'm almost perfect, but I've still got room to grow."

Itachi thought about it, and confirmed that this little girl sounded much more clever then any of the other girls in Sasuke's class. Of course, Sasuke had never talked about any of the other girls except to insult them.

"I've really got to meet her,"

"She's going to the festival tonight,"

"Hmmm?"

"She invited me to go with her and her family, but I said no cause Otousan is coming tonight!" Sasuke appeared excited, and Itachi knew it was because their father was always busy. Hopefully he would have time for his kids this festival.

"Her mom and her dad are taking her?"

"No, just her mom and her brother,"

"Her father…"

"She said he stayed on the island for some reason. I think he just died."

"Don't say that Sasuke. At least not to her face," Itachi warned, thinking of a bawling six year old little girl finding out her father had died.

"Well, are you coming?"

"I've got to meet her haven't I?"

* * *

Ninta sat on the swings dejectedly, pouting as her brows creased in six year old rage. She had fought with her mother again on why her father couldn't make the trip from the island her for the festival.

Why couldn't she just answer her straight out?

"Hi Ninta!" two voices cried out in unison. She looked up to find Naruto and Kiba running at her.

"Hi," she answered, clearing up her face so they didn't ask what was wrong. She hated those three words.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What does it look like?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"It looks like you're swinging," Kiba responded shoving Naruto with his elbow.

"Exactly," Ninta responded matter-of-factly.

"Are you going to the festival tonight?" Naruto asked quickly with the broad smile he always wore.

"Yes," Ninta nodded, "Are you?"

Naruto hesitated. No one had asked him that.

"No," Naruto shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Uh…"

"Naruto's parents were killed when he was born," Kiba explained, earning a punch on the top of his head.

"Shut up Baka!" Naruto shouted, blushing, wondering what Ninta thought of him now.

"Why don't you just come with my family?" Ninta asked tilting her head in curiousity.

Both boys stared up at her. No one ever asked Naruto to the festival. They always considered him a freak. Even his best friend Kiba's family refused to have him even come over to Kiba's house.

"But—"

"My family is pretty split up anyways," Ninta shrugged, "You'd just look like my twin brother if you came with."

"You guys do have a lot in common," Kiba nodded peering at them one at a time. Both had blonde hair. Both had cutting blue eyes. Both had the same shaped faces, and were around the same heighth.

"It would be fun," Ninta prodded, hoping for another new friend.

Naruto waited another beat, expecting her to take back her offer.

"Well…" he hesitated, peered up into her matching eyes and nodded, "Okay."

"Come on then," Ninta leaped off the swing and automatically burst into a sprint, "I have to introduce you to my Okasan!"

Both the boys took off after her.

Author's Not: So, this is not my first story. In fact, I'm a author, and my story is being edited. I hope to have it published soon. Only problem is, the stories I come up with, with different characters in the Anime or Manga (like Ninta) can NOT be published. Hehe...could get sued for that. So I would really appreciate reviews, on how this is going, and if I should keep it going, or if it really sucks. ^_^' so...review?


End file.
